


Pink Roots

by Mirkachu



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Twins, Family, Family Dynamics, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Hair Dyeing, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:14:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27658024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirkachu/pseuds/Mirkachu
Summary: Wilbur having naturally pink hair if he's Techno's twin and dyeing it dark brown idea was entirely inspired off of a tweet by @/qopter on twitter! Techno and Phil are only mentioned in this fic and don't actually show up (though Techno is mentioned pretty heavily), sorry, but I hope you like it regardless :)
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 2
Kudos: 374





	Pink Roots

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I've written something that wasn't an original work (and English isn't my first language, if that's relevant), so excuse me if my writing isn't that good.
> 
> Kudos and comments are very much appreciated! <3

Wilbur sighed. He gazed at the figure of himself in the mirror. No matter how covered up his hair was in his favourite beanie or how careful he was, his hair always ended up looking like he hasn't brushed it in weeks.

He took his gray beanie off and combed his fingers through his hair, attempting to mold it into a shape that was somewhat reasonable. While doing so, he noticed something was off. He got closer to the mirror and took apart his hair, inspecting it. His roots were pink. 

Now most people come up with the assumption that brown is his natural hair colour, but since he's the twin brother of The Blade himself, his hair has always been naturally pink. On top of that, most people also assume that Techno is the one who dyes his hair because of how arrogant and rebelious his reputation makes him seem, but if you actually got to know his brother, you'd know he's just an introvert too tired of other people's shit and he'd definitely not be confident enough to dye his hair any other colour at all. Techno has always found comfort in everything staying the same, and a change like that would be unusual for him. 

There has always been a problem with people mixing both of them up when they were younger and Wilbur hasn't been given the permission to dye his hair no matter how much and often he asked. Well that's what you get when you both look almost identical, but to Wilbur it's just really annoying and he always wished it wouldn't happen. He never really wanted to be tied to anybody, screw technoblade and the 'pink haired duo'. He's an individual, not a part of a pair. On top of that he looked better with his darker hair anyways.

Now speaking of his hair, it's just about time he dyed his roots again. Brown hair with pink roots wasn't a generally good look in his opinion.

Without looking, reached his hand towards the shelf he always keeps his hair dye at, alongside with his other hygene essentials and things he decided were essentials, even if they really were not. He took hold of the toothpaste on accident, groaned in annoyance and let go of it. After grabbing around for a few solid seconds while still playing with his hair trying to find every piece of pink there was, he decided to just look up and check where it was. It was gone.

Wilbur's eyes went wide and he looked around, scrunching his nose up in confusion. He then searched Techno's shelf, maybe he had just accidentaly put it there last time. Hopeful eyes and another few seconds lost messing up his twin brother's personal space, he came out defeated. Well then, maybe it's in Tommy's shelf. Guess what? It wasn't there too.

He contemplated where his hair dye went, searching his mind for answers he isn't even sure he had. He retracted his steps in his mind, maybe he just put it down somewhere in the apartment. No, he remembers himself putting it on his shelf pretty clearly, it couldn't have gone anywhere else could it? Maybe Phil took it? But he doesn't think Philza or any of his brothers would just throw out an almost full container of hair dye, they aren't stupid.

Then his mind stopped running with possibilities as he focused on one that was certainly true. Tommy. Tommy must have taken it to mess with him, he always takes his shit. Wilbur groans and massages his temple. He hates his stupid annoying younger brother so much. 

He makes his way to Tommy's room, stomping his feet in frustration with his younger brother and taking turns. Not even attempting to notice or read the stupid 'tommy's room (warming: tommy' s)' sign he always keeps there, he throws his door open.

"Tommy," Wilbur almost shouts with a firm tone and stares at the blond. He furrows his eyebrows further while gripping the door knob even harder.

Tommy, who was before scrolling through twitter on his phone while laying sprawled out on his bed before being interrupted, looks up at Wilbur and makes a confused face. "What?" He asks in disbelief. He knows he did something even if he doesn't know what, so he better make himself look innocent.

"Where did you put my hair dye?" Wilbur keeps up with the firm tone, letting Tommy know he's not going to let go of it until he tells him where his things are.

Tommy supresses a chuckle and tries to keep a straight face. So that's what this is about. He lays his phone on his chest while talking, there's no reason on continuing to be on social media out of boredom, this was much more entertaining. "I don't know what you're talking about, Wilbur. What happened to you hair dye?" He fakes confusion and lifts one of his eyebrows up. 

"You took it and now I can't find it. Where the hell is it?" Wilbur lets go of the door and calmly walks closer to Tommy who's putting his hands up in defense and taking his phone and leaving it behind on the top of his covers. 

Tommy chuckled nervously and kept his hands up, "woah woah woah big man! Didn't mean to make you angry. I don't know where your dye went, maybe Techno took it, you should check up with him," he smiled awkwardly and attempted to redirect the accusation at their other brother (who was probably playing minecraft in his other room, grinding for gear as always. He played it everyday for hours on end, it was concerning at this point but they left him to his own devices). Wilbur could get pretty intimidating. 

Wilbur stopped his pace in front of Tommy who was half-sitting on his bed and stared at him scrutinizingly. "Tommy, I know you're lying. Just let the act go and tell me where it is." 

"Alright, alright. You caught me Wilbur. I took your hair dye. I admit it," Tommy uses one of his hands to pull himself up into a more comfortable sitting position. He keeps his other hand up, just in case.

"Where is it then," Wilbur leans down and looks him right in the eyes.

"Uhhhh.. welllll.. the thing issss-" Tommy scratches behind his ear and looks down to the side. He can almost feel himself sweating a bit more than normal. 

"Where. Is. It," Wilbur repeats, leaning closer to him, ready to take him by the ear and drag him right towards Phil so he could confess to him he stole his shit again and get a proper talking down to. 

"I threw it away." Tommy finally looks up, the intensity of his flight or fight instinct sky-rocketing as Wilbur's eyes shot up in shock.

"YOU WHAT?!" Wilbur shouts and almost succeeds on gripping Tommy by his arm. 

Tommy speeds right out of the room, slamming the door right behind him. It slams right into Wilbur's face and he groans in pain. 

"OH COME HERE YOU LITTLE SHIT!" Wilbur opens the door and decides he won't mind a little more exercise today.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry to any twins out there that didn't find some of this accurate at all, if anyone's even reading this! I just based this off of my own knowledge and experiences.
> 
> If you wanna check my art out you should go to my twitter @ActualMiriam or prefferably to my instagram @an.actual.miriam!


End file.
